


【赫云】我第一个喜欢的男孩

by IV04



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22952941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IV04/pseuds/IV04
Summary: 你的名字，让我抱憾终身。
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	【赫云】我第一个喜欢的男孩

**Author's Note:**

> BE

1/

我叫李赫宰，这不重要。

他叫金钟云，他是我第一个喜欢的男孩。

2/

许多我需要想起的事情都要追溯很久，那是我小学三年级下学期的一个周三，脑内无关紧要的信息甚至准确地告诉我，那是上午第四节课，英语，我无数次地曾回忆那个场面。

教室里的老式电风扇嗡嗡地转动，蝉声栖息在窗外的槐树上，珍贵而懵懂的青春无意识而荒唐地虚度着，好像清晨窗上结着的水雾不知不觉地消散。我的英语老师，同样我的班主任，一个平凡的中年妇女老师，在教室中开始她的高谈阔论。

这个社会不断功利地向朦胧的孩子灌输成绩为王论，告诉他们试卷上血淋淋的数字就可以评定一个人的一切，同时可笑地呐喊着维护孩子的童年。但当时毫无同理心的我根本不会在乎——因为我才是真正的得益者。

在我高中之前，我的成绩让我从来不用顾虑人际交往关系，因为孩子间没有人情世故，成绩与老师的青睐就是最好的人品敲门砖。凡是学习成绩佼佼者，一般也懒得惹事生非，有那个脑子不做一个傻子，所以我对待每个人都那么友好温和，又是那样的虚伪地带着他们当时看不懂的清高与轻蔑。

我总是为我当时的伪善感到惊异，那个年纪的孩子不该是这样心事重重到甚至了解人情世故的。可能也只是同龄人承托的好，我只是明白应该怎么样做一个懂事的孩子，应该表现出哪些会被夸奖的品质，如何做个不苟言笑的书呆子，做个耿直实在的好孩子。

我忘记了老师在讲些什么，那大概是一章关于职业的英文课，老师讲着讲着，就开始侃大山。

喜闻乐见。她先开始问孩子他们长大之后的理想，随后发表了一番好好学习才能找到轻松挣钱的好工作的字眼，半圈同学抽下来，反正一般是轮不到我这种优等生头上的，我便也有空幻想一下什么时候学校会地震洪水，或者天花板上的电风扇落下来。

她一边走一边说一边拍拍一个同学的桌子，问她：“你爸爸是从事体力劳动还是智力劳动？”

女孩子站起来，回答道：“智力劳动。”

随后又随手点了一下那个女孩子对过斜下的男孩子的桌子，“你的爸爸呢？”

他好像是在思考，嘴巴微张，又好像没听到题目的羞赧，低着头细碎的刘海遮过眼睛，光透进去，展现出迷离的光影，手微攥着慢慢站起来，半站在那个容不下他的座位里，缓缓说出：“……智力劳动。”

老师则自然地在拥有了两个论据后继续她的长篇大论。

我只记住了他，那一张在体面和诚实之间游离的脸，很有趣。但我却也没有多在乎，只是觉得这样真是无趣，而低着头看着教科书。

3/

下午第二节是体育课，又叫做跑两圈操场之后保障安全随你们怎么样。

我其实没有什么太过亲近的朋友，一是我过于虚伪而和他们有距离感，二是我也无所谓。所以大多数的体育运动我都怠于参与，总是像个女孩子一样坐在树荫下面。而我又不乐于与女生厮混，一想到做个粉面男娃娃姐姐长妹妹短的，就仿佛如芒在背。还不如践行我的书呆子人设，看书写作业也比应付人际舒服。

而那天，我看见了金钟云。

说真的，他在我们班的存在感令人感到堪忧——成绩中庸，性格腼腆，寡言少语，不惹事，也没有什么事，以至于让人总是忘记有那么一个人。

若是平常我看见了，也就是当没看见了。但是我还是记着英语课上的他的样子，似是怜悯似是好奇，不知怎么地我就走近了他，摆出惯例的温和笑容，我问他：“你怎么啦。你不开心吗？”

他似是奇怪于我过分的友好与突然的亲近，只是淡淡地看着我说：“没事。”

我那一刻开始对这个孩子真正好奇，一所学校缺不了成绩好的孩子，但是我看见金钟云那一眼，我就明白了我们灵魂上本质的相似。

我们开始慢慢变熟，自然没有人在意我们这一个空气和一个书呆子的突然亲近。

4/

他的自卑，我的伪善，都让我们太早地看待这个世界，同时我们又都暗暗带着些虚伪和敏感，所以那一些生出的对人生不满的苗苗，只是慢慢地生长，把我们的心灵挤压至畸形，或者说至适应的形状，而不是造就无病呻吟与愤世嫉俗的蠢材。

我并不认为缺少这样童年的单纯是不好的事，比起未来被硬生生地折断，温水煮青蛙堪称温柔。

我们开始分享一些故事，当然大多是他的，我只是一个骨子里就坏蔫的人，害怕祸从口出，自然总是缄口不言，这可能也助长了他分享，不，倾诉的欲望与胆量。

我们在食堂坐一起吃饭，排队的时候一块，体育课一块玩耍，像无比自然而普通的小学生日常，而我，清晰地感知到他对我的依赖逐渐地加深。

我承认我的动机不纯，至少我对他的喜欢的不纯。可能最初真的是好奇，后来是兄弟哥们，可至少当时绝对包含着一种优越感的怜悯，同时我无法否认他那种病态的哀怨气质的确是惹人疼惜的，我与他相处之间至少馋了几分真情实感的心疼与关切。

我喜欢他过早成熟而生出的悲凉感，怜惜他承受着这个年龄不该承受的真实，喜欢他敏感懦弱，喜欢他多愁善感，喜欢他害怕孤独渴望理解的感性，喜欢他在拥有我之后的患得患失。我的喜欢下深藏不露的恶意从中是可鉴的。

可惜以上，是三年级的我，无法理解的。我从不惮鄙视与厌恶曾经的我，那个无知的傻逼，总是在败坏我的人生。

5/

三年级下学期，考完期末，我们俩坐在操场边升旗台边，国旗红濛濛的影子披在我俩身上。

他低着头告诉我，他要转学了。

我问他什么时候，他说，“四年级。”

我刚开口问他能不能不转，随即意识到这是个无意义的问号，这显然不是我们俩可以抉择的事情。

“那不是还有一年吗？”

“不……赫宰，我的意思是，我，明天就走了。”

“那么急？休业式都不参加？”

我疑惑地看着他有些急切的脸。

“你愿意来我家玩吗？赫宰。”

“今天？为什么不事先说一下，我没有和家长说过。”

“你愿意来我家玩吗，赫宰。”

他重复那一句话，语气坚定了不少，理智告诉我，不打没准备的仗。但是那一刻，我突然意识到，这可能真的是最后一次了，我鬼使神差地就对他说：“好的。”

我经常看见有些令我羞耻的同龄人在各种店铺里撒泼打滚着要求父母为他的突发奇想付款，我理解他们，但我从不会想过我也会这样做。

那一刻，我强忍着羞耻，任由家人责骂，腆着脸看着金钟云的母亲与我的母亲互相留下电话的尴尬场面，我才明白，十岁这个年龄原来拥有多大的特权。

钟云的母亲推着自行车，钟云家离学校有段距离，显然原先是要载钟云回去的。但现在因为我的横空一脚，我们仨人的漫漫长路更加尴尬了起来。或许在装傻充愣上，我确实是有天赋，居然还可以那么顺畅的活跃气氛。

也不出我所料，向来沉默的他，也活跃地表现出一副与我嬉笑打闹的场面。路途确实是遥远，但顾虑到避免钟云妈妈感受到我的累，我俩居然真的打闹了一路。

“赫宰要来我们家里玩吗？”

钟云看向我，眼神是那么的，难以描述，我突然心一缩，像极了一个普通的十岁孩子开朗坦然地回答道，仿佛根本不了解这句话背后可能会有什么。

“好啊。”

钟云的母亲也有些迟疑，但随即在钟云的主动邀请和我看似的单纯下默许了，或许她内心还自嘲了一瞬间自己的敏感，这只是孩子能懂什么。

普通的小区，平凡的楼，她熟稔地打开房门，我努力克制自己接受一切可能出现的场面。

那是一间毛坯房，甚至墙没有上漆，粗糙的石板墙，空旷的客厅——只有几个塑料板凳和一个热水壶在炉灶上，我一瞬间以为我的眼睛没有反应过来，家徒四壁也不过如此，谁也不会把这里当作有人居住的地方，或许也有他们即将搬走的原因吧，我安慰自己。所幸钟云妈妈没观察我的神色，因为我一瞬真的不知道究竟应该怎样展露表情，才能不伤害到任何人。

金钟云的父亲就坐在一个板凳上——连桌子都没有，手肘撑着膝盖，手撑着头，低下腰去抽烟，是一个沧桑的男人，暗黄皮肤间入骨三分的皱纹和皲裂可以显示生活压在这个男人的脊背上之沉重，看见我这个陌生人，才诧异地掐了烟。

我正要摆上我拿手的假笑，出乎意料，金钟云就明媚地说道：“爸爸！我带着同学回家玩了！”

他熟练而毫不见虚假的样子让我顿时失声。

男子似是有些羞赧，但随即看在我那样涉世未深的面孔，也收去了一些自尊上的担忧，轻轻地恩了一声。

我正忧心着这样怎么进行下去，钟云就一副积极的样子，招呼我到窗户旁道：“你瞧，赫宰，那是我们小区的花园！我带你去那玩吧！”

我呆呆地点点头，钟云看向他母亲，他母亲或许也是松了口气，点点头让我们注意安全。

他雀跃，两步并一步，而我就像个道具一样被他拉着。他一把门关上，我就看见他的神色失去了那样的灿烂，好似也有些不习惯这样的转换，改换我我主动牵着他的手下楼，希望能给他一些安慰。

6/

“我不是我们家的独生子女。我有个哥哥，在外地读大学，他叫金钟雨，我叫金钟云。云对雨。”

我们俩坐在地下车库旁的长椅上，他默默地说着，我看着他。

“我们不是亲生的。他是领养的，我爸爸原本以为他不会有孩子了，所以到四十多妈才生了我。”

“我不是这里人，我爸也不是从事智力劳动的人。”

他说到这里笑了一笑，似是说出这句话舒服了不少，又像是自嘲自己的虚伪和虚荣。

“他只是一个搬运工，我妈没有工作。哥哥上大学也还在花家里的钱……我们家只是租的房子，本来户口也不在这里，反正上也不会上几年就会被赶回去，早晚都是一样的。”

我攥着他的手更加紧了一些，希望他明白我在倾听。

“我爸爸他……他也没有那么……我出生的时候他给我写了一首诗，就叫《钟云》。我背给你听……”

我所能做的，只是默默地握住他的手和点头。

他背完诗之后沉默许久，我便笑着牵起他的手，直视他微红的眼眶，对他说，“你带我逛逛你的小区吧。”

他点点头，嘴角弯起。

父母比约定时间早了半个小时来接我，说着什么打扰了，孩子不懂事，要回家吃晚饭了的客套话，想要把我绑回车里。

走之前，我头一次反抗起来，猛地挣脱开了父亲的手。我冲向金钟云，问他，你有电话吗？

他抬着头盯着我的眼睛说没有，但看我那一副一不做二不休的坚决样子，还是把他妈妈的电话写给了我。

父亲带着些怒意把我拉回去，然后开始滔滔不绝地数落着我为什么这么无理取闹，为什么不懂事，为什么给人家和家人添麻烦，为什么不事先说明，大庭广众之下闹又是那么不给他们面子……

我却看着窗外，风把他的刘海吹的散开，他站在原地也看着我的离开，他的影子越来越小，直到单薄的身影完全消失，我攥着那张纸条。

6/

我没觉得亏，首先小孩子被骂又不会掉两块肉，只要乖巧地承认错误发誓不再犯，也就没有后文了。

其次是那真的是我最后一次见到金钟云了。

幼儿园毕业从来都是像一层雾一样，好像随随便便就散开了。小学毕业则也是糊里糊涂的，似懂非懂地说着什么我们毕业也不会散这种只会让自己留遗憾的话。初中才算真正的毕业和离别，而在我这一代的高中，已经不存在太多朋友了。

我真的说不出为什么我对他念念不忘，我们在一起的日子多吗？顶天也就半个多学期。他难道长得多好看吗？一个三年级的孩子，你指望着他能长得怎样惊天地泣鬼神？他并没有给我什么好的影响，你倒不如说负能量还多一些。我们之间也没有什么樱花，钢琴声，猫，夕阳的羁绊，不吵架不打闹，没有青梅竹马也没有欢喜冤家……

可他就是不一样，可你叫我他妈说出他哪不一样来，我说不出来。

逐渐忙碌的生活也确实没有让我拥有太多的时间想他。可不妨他在我眼前的人事浮沉背后有一个小点似的影子，像极了上好的白瓷上磕掉的一线漆色一样让人茫然而追悔莫及。

我希望他过得好，换句话说，我只挂念他，我害怕他过得不快乐。骨子里沉郁的人，一生脱不得悲伤的字眼。而我觉得，他受的苦已经足够他甜后半辈子了，或许较之这世上的绝大多数食不果腹衣不附体的人来讲，他也没有多苦涩，但反正我又不在乎他们，我只在乎他啊。

我只把那种感情称之为遗憾，我只是没有得到他，所以我才念念不忘。或许只要我们能多在一起一个学期，将关系锁定为社会主义兄弟，后日里这份感情也不会发酵得那么牵连枝节。

我只能在意淫地想想，或许未来的某一天，我们能在人群中相遇，相隔经年，我们依旧能认出彼此的面貌。然后我去找他，说我想和你处对象，我想他的表情会是怎么样的五味杂陈，是多么的茫然无措，然后慌乱中赶紧顾左右而言他。想着想着那些不存在的东西，我居然傻兮兮地笑了起来。

我在我脑海中描绘他的相貌，应该是极干净而带着愁怨的男孩子，散乱的黑发，清澈的眸子，显得极年幼而多忧的样子，但是却散发出生人勿近的味道，会笑，融雪化冰浸春水的那种笑，但也极冷淡的样子，外刚内柔，私底下泪盈盈的那种，外冷心热，敏感，细心，聪慧，又自卑，多疑，感性，消极。

“哥，你在说林黛玉？”

我转头就给了李东海一个暴栗，这孩子估计是被我惯坏了，啧啧，没尝过社会的毒打。

“哥，你这个要求也太高了，你这怎么找。”

“简单。”

我又给他一个暴栗，刚好对称，“那就别找了。”

7/

我不是没有去找过他。

我长大途中丢弃了许多东西，或许重要或许微不足道。但金钟云像咬住我不放了一样，一定要和我结下孽缘。我留着他的那张纸。

也不能说除了让我难受之外这张纸毫无用处，我拨打过一次。

他妈妈接的，这是废话，我甚至感谢上苍他母亲没有更换电话。我用尽所有力气抛却我的理性和脸面，却换来我的磕磕绊绊，那时我们彼此都是初中生了，我居然为了说我的身份而感到焦虑——我不敢说我是他的小学同学。

我只说到，我是他的同学。好像这样我们的距离能够缩短一点。

他妈妈肯定很奇怪，要不是我是个男孩，他妈妈估计都能怀疑到金钟云早恋上，或许也不会，没有早恋的傻到交换父母电话。

她叫来金钟云，我紧张地不行。

我深切认为我是个伪善而虚伪的垃圾，人不能把自己看得太好，但我却想把所有真实与慌张交托给他，如他将他的心事交托于我。

我小心翼翼地说：“我是李赫宰，XX小学的，你还记得我吗？钟云。”

他好像不痛不痒地噢了一声，我脑袋中全是浆糊，赶忙接下去，“我很想你。你现在好吗？你在哪里？”

“啊，赫宰啊。我现在过的很好，我在xx中学，就在xx边上，我在初xx班，成绩也就那样不上不下的……”

这样的家常我听的紧张地要死，莫名其妙地，或许也是当时我还是个孩子的原因，我汗都淌了下来……后来，就没有后来了。

我真的不明白我在想什么，我忘记了一切交谈的内容，我只记得他的声音，与我倾尽一切勇气曾经播出过那个电话。

那张纸还在我的柜子里，可随着年龄增长，我也失去了那些勇气。比起说是遗憾，不如说是，我愿意这是个遗憾吧。

我还是偶尔会想他，要是我们晚生个十几年多好，三年级的孩子或许已经有联系方式了，我们的结局或许会不一样？我还是渴望去找到他，我试着无数次输入他的名字，或是加上几个地名与学校名，可最后也只是大浪淘沙。

我一个一个排查网上的信息，我都不知道喜欢一个人能那么无聊。最好笑的是，我还真的找到了他的微博，只有一条，好几年前的微博。

“我出生于1984年8月24日，爸爸给我起名为金钟云，并作诗庆贺……”

我给看笑了，我把他的关注和他的粉丝一个一个人所有的微博翻过去，可惜没有那么幸运了，都是些水军与已经被遗忘的账号。我又傻兮兮地把他添加为了特别关注，打开了私信窗，打进去了一句。

“钟云，我是赫宰。你还好吗？”

我嘲笑自己一声，我难道指望着他回复我？我算什么？一个挂念你的小学同学？

我把他记在骨子里，他估计，都忘了我吧。

我一个字一个字删了去，关闭了那个私信窗。

我不知为何地感到悲伤，那一种悲哀和无力好像钻入骨髓，夜半而寒，却不至于落下泪来，你的名字，在我的余生大概就是噩梦一样屡屡萦绕在我的苦痛间。那个电话条上笨拙的字迹我还留藏着，从来也只是我自己不再有那个力气拨打了罢……

人们都幻想一个美好的初恋。

而我第一个喜欢的男孩，我却莫名其妙到连个为他流泪的位置都无法腾开，我连个为他悲伤的原因都没有啊。

我从此再也看不得，有他名字字眼的诗词。

end


End file.
